One and Only You
One and Only You is a song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7 featuring vocals of Hyolyn. It is the first track from their eighth mini album Eyes On You. A music video was released on February 28, 2018. Lyrics Hangul= (모든 걸 주고 싶어서) What? I think it’s stuck 너만 있으면 되는 거야 Yeah (모든 걸 주고 싶어서) (모든 걸 주고 싶어서) Yo baby 너와 어디든지 가고 싶어 everywhere 난 네가 원한다면 주고 싶어 anything 말해줘 다 뭘 하든지 just for you 지구 반대편이라도 원하면 just go 솔직히 나 원하는 거 하나 없는걸 너와 함께하면 되는걸 Monday to Sunday 네가 보고 싶을 땐 늘 뭐든지 주고 싶단 말 음 너로 정할게 그럼 너에게 내 맘을 다 바쳐 전하고 싶어 (Yugyeom/'Hyolyn'): It’s okay 난 너 하나면 돼 (Yugyeom/'Hyolyn'): 다른 건 보이지도 않아 Don’t worry baby 어디든 뭘 하든 난 너만 있으면 okay (Youngjae/'Hyolyn'): I just want you 난 너 하나면 돼 (Youngjae/'Hyolyn'): 누군가 내게 다가와도 (JB/'Hyolyn'): Don’t worry babe 머릿속엔 너뿐이야 (JB/'Hyolyn'): 특별한 선물 그런 것들 다 필요 없어 모든 걸 주고 싶어서 충분해 이미 이대로 다른 건 이? 생각 마 my boy 내 맘은 너로 가득 차고 넘쳐나 난 너만으로도 넌 나면 된다 더 바라는 건 없대 말해달라 해도 늘 똑같은 답만 하네 girl what you mean 솔직히 말해도 괜찮아 난 다 준비 돼 있어 So can you tell me what you think now 뭐든지 주고 싶단 말 음 너로 정할게 그럼 너에게 내 맘을 다 바쳐 전하고 싶어 (Yugyeom/'Hyolyn'): It’s okay 난 너 하나면 돼 (Yugyeom/'Hyolyn'): 다른 건 보이지도 않아 Don’t worry baby 어디든 뭘 하든 난 너만 있으면 okay (Youngjae/'Hyolyn'): I just want you 난 너 하나면 돼 (Youngjae/'Hyolyn'): 누군가 내게 다가와도 (JB/'Hyolyn'): Don’t worry babe 머릿속엔 너뿐이야 (JB/'Hyolyn'): 특별한 선물 그런 것들 다 필요 없어 더 이상 바랄 것도 없어 나를 알잖아 그냥 옆에 있어 주면 행복한 날 알잖아 (Yugyeom/'Hyolyn'): 초조해서 자꾸 그러는 게 아니야 (Yugyeom/'Hyolyn'): 너 때문에 (Jinyoung/'Hyolyn'): 설렌 내 마음을 (Jinyoung/'Hyolyn'): 더 표현하려는 거야 (Yugyeom/'Hyolyn'): It’s okay 난 너 하나면 돼 (Yugyeom/'Hyolyn'): 다른 건 보이지도 않아 Don’t worry baby 어디든 뭘 하든 난 너만 있으면 okay (Youngjae/'Hyolyn'): I just want you 난 너 하나면 돼 (Youngjae/'Hyolyn'): 누군가 내게 다가와도 (JB/'Hyolyn'): Don’t worry babe 머릿속엔 너뿐이야 (JB/'Hyolyn'): 특별한 선물 그런 것들 다 필요 없어 |-| Romantization= |-| English= Because I wanna give you everything What? I think it’s stuck I only need you yeah (Cuz I wanna give you everything) (Cuz I wanna give you everything) Yo baby, I wanna go everywhere with you If you want it, I wanna give it to you, anything Tell me everything, whatever I do, it’s just for you If you wanna go to the other side of the earth, we can just go Honestly, there’s nothing more I want I just need to be with you Monday to Sunday, whenever I miss you, always When you tell me you wanna buy me anything I’ll choose you I wanna give you all of my heart And tell you how I feel It’s okay, I only need you I can’t see anything else Don’t worry baby, wherever I am, Whatever I do I just need you, okay I just want you, I only need you Even if someone comes to me Don’t worry babe, in my head, it’s only you I don’t need any special presents or anything Because I wanna give you everything This is already enough Don’t think about anything else now my boy My heart is filled with you Only you overflow in me You say I’m enough and you don’t want anything else I ask you to tell me but you always say the same thing, Girl what you mean You can be honest, I’m ready for anything So can you tell me what you think now When you tell me you wanna buy me anything I’ll choose you I wanna give you all of my heart And tell you how I feel It’s okay, I only need you I can’t see anything else Don’t worry baby, wherever I am, Whatever I do I just need you, okay I just want you, I only need you Even if someone comes to me Don’t worry babe, in my head, it’s only you I don’t need any special presents or anything I don’t want anything else, you know me You know I’ll be happy just with you by my side I’m not acting like this because I’m nervous I just want to express my fluttering heart even more It’s okay, I only need you I can’t see anything else Don’t worry baby, wherever I am, Whatever I do I just need you, okay I just want you, I only need you Even if someone comes to me Don’t worry babe, in my head, it’s only you I don’t need any special presents or anything Audio Spotify Video links *"One And Only You (Feat. Hyolyn)" Special Video Category:GOT7 Category:Discography Category:Eyes On You Category:Digital Single Category:Songs